Call boxes are a feature in some apartment buildings that allow individuals to gain access to the apartment building. A resident of an apartment in the building can “buzz-in” a guest or delivery person to the lobby without going to the building's front door. Discussed herein are technical solutions to replace or improve, among other things, existing call box systems in apartment buildings.